


Новое начало

by CommanderShally



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 01:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14966228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: Однажды у доктора Стренджа кончается терпение.





	Новое начало

**Author's Note:**

> Постканон: все живы и здоровы. Я попыталась в фиксит:З Написано на StonyBingo.

Все как всегда пошло не по плану. Тони понял это в тот момент, когда его чуть не придавило обвалившейся стеной дома. Разрушения в этом квартале были существенные — кажется, завалы разбирать придется долго.  
  
Тони приземлился и огляделся. Похоже, все кончилось: странные твари, выползавшие из багровых трещин в воздухе, исчезли. Даже их останки медленно испарялись, словно их тут никогда и не было.  
  
Все, кто защищал город, начали собираться поближе к Тони — и быстрее всех это делал Кэп. Лицо у него было не очень радостное, и Тони уже предчувствовал, что ничем хорошим это не закончится.  
  
— У нас был план, — начал Кэп, когда подошел на расстояние пары метров.  
  
— Так себе план, — ответил Тони. Шлем он не снимал, потому что совсем не желал с Кэпом общаться. — Я тебе сразу сказал, что его надо поменять. Стоило послушаться.  
  
— Я предложил всем высказать замечания, а ты промолчал. И претензии от тебя посыпались уже во время миссии, когда времени на сомнения у нас не было.  
  
— Проверил применимость плана на практике и выяснил, что не работает. Не благодари, Кэп.  
  
— Могли пострадать невинные люди!  
  
Как же это было утомительно, каждый раз одно и то же, словно по какому-то безумному сценарию. Они шли спасать мир, ругались, какое-то время не разговаривали, а потом все заново. И вроде бы все давно должно было устаканиться, но после того, как они разобрались с последствиями «Щелчка», ничего проще не стало. Общаться с Кэпом Тони спокойно не мог: если бы попытался, то все, о чем он не хотел думать, вылезло бы наружу. А этого допустить нельзя.  
  
— Пожалуйста, прекратите ругаться, — рядом с Тони опустился доктор Стрендж. Без его помощи никто из Мстителей не разобрался бы, что это за твари и откуда они прибыли. И уж, тем более, как их победить.  
  
— Стрендж, это не твое дело.  
  
— Да, конечно, — ответил Стрендж. — Только вот за сегодняшний день я уже прилично наслушался ругани по общему каналу связи. Вы вообще подумали, как это влияет на команду?  
  
Тони хотел было спросить об этом остальных Мстителей, которые расположились поблизости и переводили дух после сражения, но наткнулся взглядом на Питера, который сидел на фонарном столбе и, кажется, очень внимательно слушал, о чем идет речь. Под маской не было видно лица, но Тони давно научился определять настроение Паучка только по размеру диафрагм его глазниц. Питер точно выглядел как минимум обеспокоенным. Тони бы спросил его, в чем дело, но тут Кэп снова подал голос:  
  
— Это бесполезно, Стрендж. Я уже предлагал Тони взять командование на себя, чтобы исключить споры, но он отказался.  
  
— Конечно, — Тони все-таки решил снять шлем. — Зачем мне такая морока. Это тебя, Кэп, сделали специально для такой грязной работенки.  
  
— «Грязной работенки»? — кажется, Кэп терял терпение. — С каких это пор ты боишься руки испачкать?  
  
— А ни с каких, я всегда таким был.  
  
Возле Стренджа заискрил воздух и возник круглый портал — из него показался Вонг.  
  
— Вот ты где, — сказал он, а когда заметил Мстителей, добавил: — О, всем здравствуйте.  
  
— Одну минуту, — произнес Стрендж, а потом сделал какие-то сложные движения пальцами, отчего перед ним образовался замысловатый оранжевый узор, напоминающий мандалу. Он провисел перед Стренджем пару секунд и исчез.  
  
— Так-то лучше, — сказал тот и направился в портал. — До встречи.  
  
Тони проводил его взглядом, думая о том, что никогда не поймет всю эту магию.  
  
— Слушайте, если вы закончили выяснять, кто из вас главный, может, мы уже отправимся к квинджету и на базу? — спросила Наташа. Она, кажется, только что раздала указания Службе по Контролю последствий.  
  
— Если  _солнышко_  больше ничего не хочет сказать… — Тони остановился на половине фразы. Команда уставилась на него так, словно призрака увидела.  
  
— Мне послышалось, или… — заговорил Бартон.  
  
— Или Тони назвал Кэпа солнышком, — закончила за него Наташа.  
  
—  _Милый_ , если это какая-то шутка… — теперь все посмотрели на Кэпа, который зажал ладонью рот, словно боялся того, что могло оттуда вылететь.  
  
— Стрендж, вот же… — Тони решил не выражаться — не при Питере. Он надел шлем и сорвался с места в воздух. Он почти мгновенно сориентировался, в какой стороне находится Святая Святых, и набрал максимальную скорость.  
  
Тони приземлился прямо на крыльцо и постарался как можно аккуратнее постучать в дверь — он был уверен, что в противном случае здание могло ему ответить. Но никто ему не открыл, а через пару минут из-под двери выскочила маленькая бумажка и приземлилась Тони прямо на железную ладонь.  
  
На ней красивым шрифтом было написано: «Отправился в соседнее измерение. Вернусь через пару недель».  
  
— Стрендж, я знаю, что ты меня слышишь, немедленно тащи сюда свой магический зад! — Тони продолжал колотить в дверь. — Что за заклинание ты на нас наложил? Я бы никогда не стал называть  _котика_  солнышком… Да твою мать!  
  
Кажется все было бесполезно. Чертовы маги с их волшебством.  
  
Тони вернулся на базу — к тому времени все уже разбрелись по своим делам. Ну или отдыхать. Только Кэп торчал в гостиной, словно ждал Тони.  
  
— Ну и что мы будем делать с этим,  _дорогой_ , — похоже, Кэп уже не сопротивлялся. Ведь бесполезно было. К моменту возвращения Тони понял, что даже думать о Кэпе начал вот такими обращениями. Это было невыносимо и страшно бесило.  
  
— Не знаю. Не можем же мы так разговаривать постоянно… — Тони едва удержался от обращения, потому что с языка так и норовило вырваться  _«котик»_. — Стрендж смылся в какие-то пространственные путешествия и, похоже, специально оставил нас в таком состоянии.  
  
— Предлагаю просто не пересекаться какое-то время, — эта мысль Тони понравилась. Он даже кивнул. На этом и порешили.

***

Легко сказать, но трудно сделать. Как назло, Земо каким-то невероятным образом сбежал из тюрьмы. Интерпол разводил руками, а ловить Земо опять пришлось Мстителям. Тони бы сбагрил это дело на кого-нибудь из молодежи, но вспомнил о том, что сотворил Земо в прошлый раз. Как-то не хотелось, чтобы история повторилась.  
  
— Как будем искать его,  _зайчик_ , — Тони все никак не мог привыкнуть к тому, как легко из него вылетали эти словечки. А еще — как интересно Кэп начал розоветь от каждого такого обращения. Вроде бы в первые разы он не реагировал, а сейчас выглядел так, будто у него кончилось самообладание и смущение просочилось наружу. Тони бы спросил, в чем дело, но боялся, что если начнет говорить, то выдаст еще каких-нибудь представителей флоры и фауны с уменьшительно-ласкательными суффиксами.  
  
Плюс у этой ситуации, конечно, был — они перестали ругаться. Вообще. Сложно обвинять Кэпа в каких-либо грехах, когда после попытки оскорбления вылетали рыбоньки и солнышки. Тони однажды не сдержался и выдал « _Сладкий_ , ты идиот» — заржали все, включая связанных паутиной Паучка террористов. Сам Питер деликатно промолчал, но по нему и так все было понятно.  
  
— Можно вообще обойтись без упоминаний имени, чтобы исключить все вот это… — предположил Тони, стараясь говорить как можно более нейтрально, не провоцируя заклинание активироваться. Они уже добрый час сидели на базе над сводками свежей информации и пытались вычислить, куда мог отправиться Земо.  
  
— Или надо все-таки добраться до Стренджа и выяснить причину, по которой он сделал это с нами, — ответил Кэп, и по его лицу стало ясно, что он тоже пытался себя контролировать.  
  
— А чего тут гадать? — внезапно в разговор встрял Питер, который взялся словно из ниоткуда и повис у Тони над головой. — Доктору явно надоело слушать, как вы ругаетесь. Вот он вас и заколдовал.  
  
— Мы и раньше спорили, никому это не мешало, — сказал Тони. Действительно, столько лет прошло, и никто не жаловался.  
  
— Но сейчас это стало невыносимо, — продолжил Питер. — Я вас знаю не так долго, как остальные, но даже мне кажется, что вы палку перегибаете. Причем оба.  
  
Кэп, услышав это, сделал очень виноватое лицо — если бы на нем сейчас была борода, то он точно выглядел бы, как большой грустный пес… Господи, Тони уже и в мыслях начал придумывать всякие глупости, надо с этим что-то делать, пока совсем плохо не стало.  
  
— Это нормально, когда люди спорят, — постарался объяснить Тони. — Все мы разные, и сложно прийти к единому мнению.  
  
— Ну да, — Питер соскочил на пол. — Только вот это работало бы, если бы вы друг друга слышали, а вы нет.  
  
Тони фыркнул — где это пацан набрался такой мудрости в его-то годы.  
  
—  _Зайчонок_ , может нам правда стоит по душам поговорить? — из уст Кэпа это прозвучало так приторно сладко, что Тони даже поморщился. — Прости, я не виноват, оно само по себе происходит.  
  
— Не бери в голову,  _котенок_ …  
  
Тони закрыл лицо руками. Боже, он и не знал, что способен произносить такие слова. Может, действительно стоило сделать над собой усилие и высказать Кэпу все, что так просилось быть озвученным… С тех самых ужасных событий. Ведь Тони просто вернулся с Титана и сделал вид, что ничего не произошло. Отменил для себя последние годы своей жизни, потому что ворошить это было невыносимо, да и какой в этом смысл? Разве это что-то изменило бы?  
  
— Я действительно хочу поговорить, — Тони собрал всю свою волю, чтобы выдавить из себя это предложение. Ничего сложного вроде бы, а ему казалось, проще засыпать Кэпа ласковыми прозвищами, лишь бы ничего серьезного не произносить.  
  
Питер, понимая, что сейчас все сказанное будет явно не для его ушей, вышел из комнаты.  
  
А потом Тони сделал вздох и заговорил. Про два года в обнимку с телефоном, про ужасные поступки, которые он делал, про то, какой из него ужасный наставник для Питера, про Пеппер и свое чувство вины… Про сны о конце света, которые становились с каждым разом ярче и в один ужасный день сбылись, только вот умирал у него на руках уже не Кэп, и это оказалось невыносимее всего. Про воздух Титана, про фантомную боль в боку, хотя там и шрама даже не осталось. Тони выпускал из себя слова, почти задержав дыхание, выплевывая накопившееся за годы. Он даже повысил голос, а когда его связки предательски отказались озвучивать самое последнее, но не менее важное, остался только шепот и…  
  
— Я не мог с тобой по-человечески, — произнес Тони, едва слышно, отвернувшись от Кэпа. — Сделай я это, то тогда бы весь этот кошмар стал явью, я бы признал его реальность.  
  
— Поэтому ты и провоцировал споры? — тихо спросил Кэп.  
  
— Каждый раз хотя бы на мгновение мне казалось, что время повернулось вспять и портал над моей Башней только-только открылся…  
  
Тони не договорил. Кэп подошел к нему сзади и обнял. Черт возьми, вот чего Тони так не хватало. Им не хватало.

***

Доктор Стрендж в виде астральной проекции висел в воздухе в паре метров от Тони и Кэпа. Слушал то, что говорил Тони, а когда Кэп сделал шаг навстречу, оставил базу и вернулся в Святую Святых, в свое тело.  
  
— Ну и что там? — спросил его Вонг.  
  
— Я был свидетелем нового начала, — ответил Стрендж и улыбнулся. Он бы снял заклинание, наложенное на Тони и Кэпа, но оно давно разрушилось само, потому что магия обладала странным свойством — вплеталась в ткань реальности, если ее носители этого желали.


End file.
